vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105143-carbine-updates-and-feedback-on-changes-now-and-the-future
Content ---- ---- That's something i am worrying. My most gears are built on AP/Brutality and Fire/Fusion Rune. (I am a DPS Stalker) Maybe Carbine will release a patch to nerf them to avoid everyone use the same setting. | |} ---- ---- Need more spaces between your paragraphs. I'm pretty tolerant, but that wall hurts even my eyes..... While everything you said is mostly on the mark, the true nature of the problem is that Wildstar is trying to be too many things. PVP feels tacked on as a sideshow to the PVE game. It's in Wildstar because everyone expects it to be part of an MMO. That's fine if the MMO is designed from the ground up to be a PVP mmo. But instead Carbine went with the same mistakes of past games: They tried to keep the same abilities working the same way in PVP as they do in PVE. Added to that is the horrendous mess of win trading, bad matchmaking systems, and bugs allowing people to outright hack and exploit their way to the best gear and top rating. At this point they should just shut down rated BGs and arenas, turn all the gear gained from it into costume only slots, and leave ranked matches off until they can go back to the drawing board and FIX everything wrong with it. Only then fire up a new season of rated BGs. Yes, that's a hard decision to make. Many 'hardcore' PVPers will probably leave. But you know what's worse? Leaving all the problems to continue unmitigated while you scramble to apply bandaid fixes that just make things worse. Admitting failure to the community, shutting down ranked games, and coming back strong with a fully working system will gain you more respect and more players in the long run than leaving things as they are. | |} ---- ---- ---- Tightened up a bit but still needs work. Would love some more input to add into these sections! | |} ---- As a stalker I understand completely where your coming from. I'm worried that it won't just effect that part of play though, because let's be honest, that wouldn't be the end of the world just annoying. My fear is that they implement a "fix" and destroy 3 classes (warrior, engineer,stalker) and we loss tons of players. They just haven't shown me they know what they are doing and until we have a game that doesn't feel like it did in beta, they won't have that trust. | |} ---- This made me laugh. Esper mobility has been on the backburner since beta. I don't want to be a STATIONARY CASTER in a mobile game. You clearly don't main an esper. | |} ---- I do not main an Esper but I have some of the top dps espers in the game in my guild. I trust what they say. We work around their immobility for raid encounters and that is something (to me) that I don't feel is worth changing. Esper's obviously I knew would feel different but what I would say is make a more viable mobile build for encounters that require it (Such as Stormalon) rather than just overhaul the class entirely and end up bugging it. I respect your opinion though and can imagine it must be frustrating but in raiding your group works around you so all you have to do is pew pew and stand still (for instance X-89 minimal movement, Kuralak espers in mid and don't move, Prototypes requires some movement but not that devastating, phage maw ez pew pew, convergence some movement but can be worked around, Ohmna alot going on but can be worked in moderately to have good dps uptime) | |} ---- Do you mean carbine will try to fix some class because carbine think these class are more imba/popular than others? | |} ---- Class balance would always be a thing, but if you read my OP you'd see what I listed as a way to implement smaller changes over time to reach an equilibrium where things would be as it should. Realistically players will always feel one class is more IMBA/OMFGOP than the other, this mostly applies to PvP and that system needs an overhaul entirely. For PvE every class (minus those poor slingers) can bring good numbers to a raid encounter. The reason being for these smaller changes is that they could easily be changed/reverted if they didn't achieve the goal or implemented a bug. These total overhauls and restructure of classes is making it a terrible experience for each player and their class' respective bugs. I hope we could agree on at least that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----